Little Secret
by bee907
Summary: "Terimakasih semuanya! Aku akan berjuang untuk kalian, aku akan menjadi seperti sedia kala. Kalian akan temukan Lee Hyukjae yang periang seperti dulu lagi. Gomawo" RnR Please
1. Teaser

**Cast :**

-Lee Hyukjae (25)

-NamSeungsan (24)

-Choi Jinri (23)

-Choi Minho (22)

-Lee Jinki (23)

-Jung Yunho (25)

-Kim Junsu (25)

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast, selain Nam Seungsan author ambil dari para artis didikan SMent. Sedangkan Nam Seungsan ciptaan author sendiri.

**Warning : **Semua sesi flashback, otomatis jadi author's PoV- walaupun itu masih di bab seseorang.

* * *

><p><strong>Their Message to Lee Hyukjae <strong>

"_Oppa, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, percayalah padaku. Aku tak peduli oleh keadaan fisikmu, aku mencintaimu karena kebaikan dan kelembutan hatimu. __Aku siap menemanimu saat kau sakit, aku akan melakukan itu semua dengan senyum Oppa. Jeongmal saranghae, Lee Hyukjae . bertahanlah Oppa, kau pasti bisa"_

"_Hyung, bertahanlah- bogoshipoyo. Aku rindu membaca buku-buku mu itu. Seorang Lee Hyukjae tetaplah Lee Hyukjae, kau adalah namja yang hebat Hyung, semua orang mencintaimu. Kau pasti bisa"_

"_Aku, Lee Jinki sangat mengakui kalau kau itu namja teladan. Kau sungguh figur yang tangguh dihadapan semua orang. Seungsan dan Jinri akan sangat bangga memilikimu, aku yakin dan aku menjaminnya. Aku tidak suka membaca buku, tapi buku karyamu adalah pengecualian. Hwaiting!"_

"_Walaupun aku adalah adik tirimu, bahkan kita berbeda marga- kau tetap menjadi kesayanganku, Oppa. Kau adalah namja yang paling bijaksana, kau menghilangkan anggapanku bahwa semua namja di muka bumi ini sama. __Kau berbeda. Dan satu lagi, Dont hide your tears from me. You can lean on my shoulder and cry out loud, Oppa. Jeongmal Saranghae"_

"_Annyeong, Hyukjae! Kau tau, aku masih sangat mengingat kenangan ketika aku : Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, dan seorang Lee Hyukjae bersahabat erat. Aku tau kau sangat sedih karena harus meninggalkan dunia dance, tapi percayalah kau adalah namja yang spesial- tanpa dance-pun, semua orang mencintaimu. __FIGHTING !"_

"_Kim Junsu dan Lee Hyukjae, kita bersahabat sejak kecil kan? Aku sangat tau jika kau itu namja yang kuat. Kau figur yang sempurna bagi orang disekitarmu, termasuk Jinri dan , aku rindu Hyukjae yang periang dan tegar. Berjuanglah Hyukjae, aku menyayangimu" _

**Lee Hyukjae, about them**

"_Nam Seungsan. Yeoja paling istimewa bagiku. Dia salah satu alasan aku bertahan sampai sekarang, tanpa dia- aku bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Dialah yang menemaniku disaat aku sakit ataupun sedih, tak banyak yeoja yang mau dengan namja yang punya penyakit sepertiku. Chungbun hanikka"_

"_Choi Minho. Dia penggemar berat buku-buku yang aku tulis. Dia adalah anak muda yang dewasa, dari dialah aku mendapat semangat hidup dan tidak memilih jalan bunuh diri. Dia namja yang hebat"_

"_Lee Jinki. Namja yang populer diantara para yeoja, tapi dia sama sekali tidak sombong. Dia namja yang baik dan perhatian, dia bahkan boleh memacari Seungsan jika aku sudah mati- atau dia bisa dengan Jinri mungkin? Jinri dan Jinki, rasanya cocok. Aku akan berjuang, Jinki"_

"_Choi Jinri. Adik tiriku yang bahkan berbeda marga denganku. Tapi aku dan dia sangat dekat, aku bisa tertawa lepas jika bersamanya. Gomawo, kau sudah menjadi yang terbaik. Saranghae"_

"_Jung Yunho. Namja yang sangat sempurna, aku ingat saat terakhir kita bertemu- kau lah sahabat yang diimpikan semua orang. Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu dan Junsu, gomawo sudah memberiku semangat"_

"_Kim Junsu. Sahabatku sejak kecil, dia adalah namja yang dewasa. Dia yang selalu membantuku keluar dari masalah yang selama ini aku hadapi, aku merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Jeongmal mianhae" _

"_Terimakasih semuanya! Aku akan berjuang untuk kalian, aku akan menjadi seperti sedia kala. Kalian akan temukan Lee Hyukjae yang periang seperti dulu lagi. Gomawo"_

* * *

><p>FF ke-2 ! maaf ya kalau banyak typo, authornya masih amatiran nih !<p>

Yang udah baca teaser ini, review please !

Kamsahamnida !


	2. Chapter 1

**First Meeting**

Choi Minho masih berdiri di depan rak buku besar, matanya meneliti satu-persatu tulisan di punggung buku- apa yang dicarinya belum juga ketemu. _Huh , bagaimana bisa perpustakaan sebesar ini tidak menyediakan buku yang aku cari? Payah! _Minho terus mengomel dalam hati.

"Yah! Kamu _nggak_ bosan apa menatapi _seabreg_ buku seperti ini?"

Lee Jinki , sahabat Minho yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya- akhirnya bosan juga, Jinki bukan tipe kutu buku seperti Minho. Tapi jangan salah , walaupun kutu buku- Minho mempunyai banyak _fans _yeoja . Tak heran, penampilan fisiknya yang _ perfect _dan senyumnya yang _killer _dengan mudah membuatnya terkenal. Tapi Minho tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Aish, buku yang aku cari _nggak _ada" Minho cemberut, membuat pipinya yang _chubby _terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Memangnya, kamu cari buku apa?"

"Novel Little Secret. Yang penulisnya bernama Lee Hyukjae"

"Di toku buku-nya Yunho hyung _nggak_ ada?"

"Ya kalau ada _ngapain _aku kesini? Kau tidak masuk akal" Sekarang, giliran bibir Jinki yang mengerut- omongan Minho memang selalu menusuk ke hati.

"Dua blok dari sini, ada toko buku baru- sudah mencobanya?"

"Belum, ayo antarkan aku kesana. Ayolah, kau kan baik"

"Dasar, barusan bilang aku tidak masuk akal- sekarang bilang aku baik. Jadilah orang yang konsisten"

Minho hanya menunjukan senyum khasnya dengan deretan gigi yang rata dan putih bersih, dengan senyumnya yang seperti ini- bagaimana bisa yeoja tak jatuh hati padanya?

"Ah~ lihatlah! Jinki Oppa keren sekali! Minho Oppa juga!" Sekelompok yeoja berteriak ketika Jinki dan Minho lewat.

Jinki yang _cool _hanya menjawab dengan senyum kecil- itupun sudah membuat yeoja berteriak. Dan Minho, kutu buku yang usil- justru memberi _wink _kepada mereka, dan yang ini efeknya lebih heboh.

-Time Skip-

"Little Secret, Little Secret, Little Secret" Minho menggumam seraya jarinya menelusuri punggung buku.

"Mencari ini?" Seorang namja bermata imut dengan bibir yang kecil mengacungkan buku di depan Minho dengan senyum ramah. Minho langsung merebut buku dengan sampul berwarna biru safir itu.

"Kau suka buku itu?" Namja itu bertanya pada Minho dengan mata tetap melihat pada rak buku, sama sekali tidak melihat ekspresi Minho yang kegirangan.

"Ne! Kamsahamnida. Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana, dari toko buku sampai perpustakaan. Aku suka semua buku Lee Hyukjae, gaya bahasanya santai- tapi tetap mengarah pada masalah. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dan belajar dari dia"

Namja itu tersenyum, lalu dia mengangguk mantap, "Aku juga, dia penulis paling hebat. Oh ya, aku duluan ya- aku tidak bisa berlama-lama"

"Hei, tunggu! Kita kan sama-sama penggemar Lee Hyukjae, bisakah- kita bertemu lagi?" Minho terlalu senang, baru kali ini dia bertemu orang yang satu selera dengannya. Mendengar itu, namja itupun mengeluarkan kartu nama dan diletakkannya diatas buku yang dipegang Minho, lalu dia berjalan keluar dengan santai.

**Hyukjae's Secret**

Minho membacanya sekilas, dan itu membuat matanya terbelalak- di kartu nama itu, terpampang dengan jelas nama 'Lee Hyukjae' tanpa menunggu apa-apa, Minho mengejar Hyukjae .

"Kau Hyukjae hyung kan? Iyakan? Kenapa tak bilang padaku?"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum. Tapi ekspresi Hyukjae lalu berubah, tangannya meremas dada kirinya dengan ekspresi kesakitan . Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tangan dan pelipisnya basah oleh keringat . Melihat itu, Minho panik .

"HYUNG ? gwenchana ?" tepat setelah Minho mengatakan itu, tubuh Hyukjae terhempas ke lantai . Wajahnya pucat pasi, Minho langsung menarik Jinki yang sibuk melihat-lihat komik dan langsung membawa Hyukjae ke rumah sakit . Minho pun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya .

-Time Skip-

"Dia Lee Hyukjae ? Omo, dia benar-benar Lee Hyukjae penulis terkenal itu ?" Jinki melebarkan matanya ketika dia mendengar cerita Minho . Yang jelas, dia sangat terkejut .

"Iya, dia Lee Hyukjae . Aish, dia kenapa ya kok tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu?"

"Mana aku tau. Dia punya penyakit mungkin, dan bisa saja parah" Jinki yang cuek, menjawab sekenanya. Membuat Minho memukul kepalanya .

"Sembarangan. Eh, kita sudah boleh masuk tuh! Ayo cepat, aku ingin melihatnya" Jinki hanya pasrah mengikuti Minho yang dengan tergesa memasuki ruangan.

Hyukjae yang sudah sadar tersenyum lemah saat Minho dan Jinki masuk ke ruang rawatnya. Minho tersenyum lebar dan Jinki membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Terimakasih ya, kalau tidak ada kalian berdua- aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Hyung. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Hyung tadi kenapa ?"

"Oppa!" belum sempat Hyukjae menjawab, sesosok yeoja bermata coklat dengan wajah imut memasuki ruangan dengan paniknya .

"Omo Oppa, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" yeoja itu lalu menoleh ke arah Minho dan Jinki, "Teman Hyukjae Oppa ya? Nam Seungsan imnida" dia membungkuk 90 derajat.

Jinki yang genit langsung mendesak Minho untuk minggir dan dengan gaya yang dipaksakan- Jinki berkenalan dengan Seungsan, wajah Jinki berseri-seri.

"Perkenalkan, dia yeojachingu-ku" Senyum di bibir Jinki langsung memudar, digantikan dengan kerutan kekecewaan.

* * *

><p>Balasan review :<p>

Hiroyuki Naomi : Ini masih teaser kok :)

YeHyuk EunHae : Hehe, cheonmaneyo XD *kegirangan*

Hyukjae kenapa ? di chapter ini udah ada penjelasannya kok :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Lee Hyukjae's PoV**

Dadaku masih terasa nyeri, kepalaku pun pusing bukan main- pelipis dan tanganku basah oleh keringat . Mungkin banyak yang bertanya, kenapa aku ini? Aku menderita kelainan jantung akut. Aku tidak bisa capek atau stress sedikitpun, jika tidak- aku akan merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat di dadaku. Seperti tadi.

Aku menulis novel disamping karena aku suka, juga untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari penyakit sialan ini. Aku menulis apa adanya, biasanya tentang pengalaman pribadiku. Dan novelku yang terbaru, Little Secret- menceritakan rahasia yang selama ini aku sembunyikan, penyakitku pengecualian.

Sebenarnya, aku punya satu hobby lagi- segala macam modern dance. Aku dulu seorang leader dalam klub hip hop dancer yang sedang naik daun sampai sekarang, tapi itu semua terpaksa aku tinggalkan- mau tidak mau. Sebenarnya aku bersikeras tidak mau keluar dari klub itu, tapi Noona-ku- Lee Sora menentangku habis-habisan.

-Flashback-

"Noona, aku tidak peduli aku sakit atau tidak. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan dunia dance"

"Pabo! Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri? Atau mau membuat Noona-mu ini mati perlahan karena terus menahan nafas ketika kau menari?"

"Noona! Aku tidak peduli yang penting aku senang. Mati itu sudah pasti"

"Hyukjae, jebal- coba pahami keadaan mu, Noona begini karena aku tak mau kehilangan kau"

Wajah Hyukjae berubah pucat , dia stress karena harus meninggalkan hobby-nya. Kepalanya pusing sekali, dadanya terasa sangat sakit- Hyukjae sampai berlutut dengan meremas dada sebelah kirinya karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dahsyat sekali. Dia merasa seperti akan mati saat itu juga.

-End of Flashback-

**Seungsan's Confession**

**Author's PoV**

"Oppa! Kau pucat sekali . Gwenchana?"

"Oppa tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, hanya kecapekan"

"Dadanya masih sakit ya?" Seungsan mengusap lembut tangan Hyukjae yang memegangi dadanya, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menggigit bibirnya- menahan sakit.

"Eng hyung, aku dan Jinki pamit dulu ya. Besok aku akan menjenguk Hyung lagi" Minho, yang merasa ada hal yang dia dan Jinki tidak boleh tau- langsung tanggap saat itu juga.

"Ne, hati-hati ya"

Sesudah Minho dan Jinki pergi, Seungsan dan Hyukjae berbicara serius. Seungsan duduk bersila di ranjang- berhadapan dengan Hyukjae yang duduk bersandar.

"Seungsan-ah, maafkan Oppa"

"Waeyo?"

"Oppa tidak bisa menjadi namjachingu yang baik. Tidak bisa mengajarimu _dance _atau olahraga seperti yang dilakukan namja pada umumnya. Dan Oppa tidak bisa sering pergi keluar denganmu untuk waktu yang lama"

"Oppa, kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti namja lain untuk membuatku bahagia. Bagiku seorang Lee Hyukjae tetaplah seorang Lee Hyukjae, melihat kau sehat aku sudah bahagia Oppa- aku bangga punya namjachingu sepertimu"

Mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca, disamping Seungsan- dia merasa menjadi namja yang sempurna.

"Akh, sa-sakit" Hyukjae merasa sakit lagi, kali ini lebih dahsyat. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Cairan yang disebut darah itu mengalir deras dari mulutnya, Seungsan panik. Setelah dia menghubungi dokter, dia memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae yang lemas- di baju putihnya sudah ternodai oleh darah yang terus keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Dirasakannya perlahan tangan Hyukjae yang tadinya melingkar di tubuh Seungsan berangsur melonggar, tubuhnya dingin dan wajahnya pucat seperti mayat.

Minho. Nama yang pertama kali Seungsan ingat untuk dihubungi. Tadi dia meninggalkan kartu namanya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Hyukjae Hyung"_

"Minho-ssi, ini aku Seungsan" Seungsan berbicara tersengal-sengal saking paniknya, tangannya masih memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae.

"_Waeyo? Kenapa panik begitu"_

"Hyukjae Oppa, bertambah parah. Kemarilah Minho-ssi, jebal"

"_Ne, aku kesana sekarang juga"_

Saat itu juga, seorang dokter dan 4 orang suster menerobos masuk. Hyukjae perlahan melepaskan gigigitan pada bibirnya, itu pertanda buruk karena itu berarti Hyukjae kehabisan tenaga. Bibir Seungsan bergetar, tak pernah dia melihat namjachingu-nya sakit separah itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun Seungsan tetap mencintai Hyukjae.

_Oppa, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, percayalah padaku. Aku tak peduli oleh keadaan fisikmu, aku mencintaimu karena kebaikan dan kelembutan hatimu. Aku siap menemanimu saat kau sakit, aku akan melakukan itu semua dengan senyum Oppa. __Jeongmal saranghae, Lee Hyukjae. bertahanlah Oppa, kau pasti bisa._

Selalu itu yang digumamkan Seungsan ketika Hyukjae sakit. Dan saat ini adalah keadaan Hyukjae yang paling parah yang pernah dilihatnya. Lee Sora sedang berada di luar negeri, dan orang tua Hyukjae sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hyukjae tak punya apa-apa selain Seungsan.

**Nam Seungsan's PoV**

Aku menatap miris pada Hyukjae Oppa. Dia sangat lemas karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang dirasakannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tapi tangannya sudah tergolek lemah di samping tubuhnya- matanya sayu, hampir tertutup. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat matanya melirik ke arahku, dan memaksakan senyum sesaat.

"Seungsan Noona!" Akhirnya Minho dan Jinki datang. Mereka berdua kaget karena melihat keadaan Hyukjae Oppa dan bajuku yang penuh darah.

"Ke-kenapa bajumu penuh darah seperti itu?" Jinki bertanya dengan tersendat-sendat.

"Hyukjae Oppa mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya ketika penyakitnya kambuh. Ini yang paling parah"

"Penyakit? Memangnya penyakit apa?" Minho Oppa langsung berubah muram.

"Kelainan jantung akut. Dia tidak bisa capek atau stress sedikitpun"

Tidak lama setelah itu, Choi Jinri- adik tiri Hyukjae Oppa datang. Aneh memang, mereka berbeda marga karena mengikuti ayah mereka masing-masing- orang tua mereka bercerai dan menikah lagi.

"Mana Hyukjae Oppa ? bagaimana keadaannya ?" Aku hanya mengisyaratkan dia untuk mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri. Karena aku sudah tidak kuat berkata-kata.

* * *

><p>Fiuhhh-_- done with chapter 2 !<p>

Mian yah, buat fansnya Eunhyuk Oppa- soalnya dia aku bikin menderita banget disini .

Please, wait for the next chapter ! this ain't done yet XD


	4. Chapter 3

**Jinri's Story**

**Choi Jinri**

Aku mengelus pelan pipi Hyukjae Oppa sambil terisak pelan. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal membuatku tidak tega, umma dan appa- apa ini yang kalian inginkan? Apa kalian lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada anak sendiri? Sungguh sulit dipahami.

Pasti Hyukjae Oppa mengeluarkan darah lagi. Buktinya ada di baju Seungsan Unnie, kenapa aku malah tidak ada disaat yang seperti ini ?

"Jinri-ah, kau sudah datang ?" Hyukjae Oppa berkata pelan sambil melirik ke arahku. Aku melihat seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu- pabo !" Aku memeluk dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Mian. Oppa juga merindukanmu, jelek" Walapun dengan nada yang lemah, aku sangat senang jika Hyukjae Oppa tersenyum.

"You're not feeling good, don't you ? is something disturbing you, Oppa ?"

"Nope, I'm ok- Jinri. There's no one you can worried about, it's just like always"

"Dont hide your tears from me. Why didn't you tell me what so disturbing you ?"

"Trust me, no one disturbing me. It's hurts like always" Hyukjae Oppa kini menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Aku tau dia kesakitan sekali.

"Umma and Appa can't visit you because they're busy. Oh, what kind of parents who not visiting their son when he sick? I hate them"

"Arraseo, I know that. Calm down, Jinri- you can't hate them, anyway" Aku tersenyum tipis, Hyukjae Oppa adalah orang paling bijaksana. Tapi dia terlalu baik.

Mata Hyukjae Oppa menerawang ke arah jendela yang berada persis di samping ranjangnya. Sebutir air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya, dengan sigap- aku menghapusnya.

"Uljima, wae Oppa ?"

"Oppa mengingat saat Oppa masih sehat. Kita bisa main kejar-kejaran, _dance battle, _bahkan balap sepeda. Sekarang Oppa tak bisa melakukannya lagi"

-Flashback-

"Jinri-ah, cepatlah ! kenapa kau berlari seperti siput begitu ?" Hyukjae memasang tampang mengejek pada Jinri yang kecapekan setengah mati.

"Im tired to death, Oppa. Jangan remehkan aku ! awas kau ya, kau akan menyesalinya jika kau sudah tidak bisa berlari" Jinri cemberut, Oppa-nya satu ini memang usil sekali.

"Kekeke~ jangan marah dong, miina ! Oppa Cuma bercanda, kok. Oppa tidak mungkin meremehkan dongsaeng sendiri"

Jinri tersenyum, "Arraseo, Oppa. Saranghae" dan Jinri memeluk Hyukjae erat.

-End of Flashback-

**Jinri and Jinki's Story**

**Choi Jinri's PoV**

"_Im tired to death, Oppa. __Jangan remehkan aku ! awas kau ya, kau akan menyesalinya jika kau sudah tidak bisa berlari"_

Aku sangat menyesal mengatakan itu. Aku sungguh tidak berpikir apa yang aku bicarakan akan jadi kenyataan. Oppa, Jeongmal mianhae!

"Oppa, jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado, Jinri-ah. Oppa janji, jika Oppa sudah sembuh- Oppa akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu"

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, mendekat dengan senyum yang manis. Aish, dia tampan sekali!

"Lebih baik, Jinki. Oh ya, kenalkan- ini adikku, Choi Jinri"

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Jinki imnida" namja itu menjabat tanganku erat.

"Choi Jinri imnida. Oppa! Aku kembali ke apartemen sebentar ya ? nanti aku kembali. Aku lupa membawa dompet"

"Boleh aku mengantar dia Hyung?" Aku terbelalak kaget. Aku? Diantar Jinki? Apa ? Oppa, cegahlah dia.

"Tentu boleh. Jinri, pergilah dengan dia ya?" Aku tersenyum kecut, mana mungkin aku menolak jika Hyukjae Oppa menyuruhku?

"Ne Oppa! Ayo, Jinki"

"Jinri, kau pasti malu ya pergi denganku?"

"Wa-wae ? kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Pipimu merah sekali" Seketika itu juga, aku menundukkan wajahku. Punya kulit seputih susu tidak selamanya enak, lihat saja- jika aku sedang malu, rona di pipiku terlihat sekali !

"A-aniyeo, aku memang enggg- sudahlah, kita cepat-cepat saja. Aku ingin segera menjaga Hyukjae Oppa lagi"

Aku lihat Jinki hanya tersenyum nakal. Ah, pasti dia sudah percaya diri jika aku menyukainya- tapi itu memang benar, sih. Ah, aku akan menggelapkan warna kulitku mulai sekarang.

-Time Skip-

"Kamsahamnida, sudah mau mengantarku" Aku mencoba mengisi keheningan saat perjalanan kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Ne. Kau tau, kau tak perlu seformal itu padaku- kita pada usia yang sama, kan?"

"Ne, gomawo. Eh, bukankah tadi kau bersama temanmu ya? Minho Oppa, kan namanya ?"

"Tak perlu kau panggil dia Oppa, dia lebih muda darimu. Umurnya baru 22"

Jujur, aku kaget. Jika aku bisa mengatakan _'Karena dia jauh lebih tinggi darimu, Jinki' _, akan aku katakan dari tadi. Karena itulah alasanku, Minho terlihat lebih dewasa.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Hyukjae Oppa masih sibuk dengan laptop-nya. Mungkin dia akan menulis sesuatu lagi. Seungsan Unnie sudah pulang, sementara Minho berniat bermalam disini. Dia benar-benar penggemar berat Hyukjae Oppa.

* * *

><p>YeHyuk EunHae : wuaaah~ Mian yah T_T author soalnya gemar nyiksa namja buat dibikin fanfics *kidding*<p>

gomawo udah bilang cerita author keren ! XD XD

.

Aissssh~ disini ada part bhs. ingrrisnya- Sorry for such a bad grammar, broken english, etc.

wait for the next chapter yawww :3


	5. Chapter 4

**Jung Yunho PoV**

_From : Choi Minho_

_Hyung, aku sedang di rumah sakit. Nanti tidak usah menungguku, aku akan bermalam di rumah sakit. Mian, hyung- nanti tidak bisa menemanimu menonton pertandingan basket._

Setelah membaca itu, aku langsung menelepon namja bernama Choi Minho itu. Dia sedang di rumah sakit untuk apa? Pakai acara bermalam segala. Dia memang teman satu flat-ku, umurnya 3 tahun lebih muda dariku.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

"Yah! Untuk apa kau bermalam di rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Apa Jinki bersamamu?"

"_Aish, biar aku jawab satu-satu Hyung. Lee Hyukjae, temanku sedang sakit parah- ya, Jinki bersamaku"_

"Lee Hyukjae? Apa yang kau maksud itu penulis terkenal dengan mata yang khas, bibir yang mungil dan mempunyai yeojachingu bernama Nam Seungsan?"

"_Ne, kenapa Hyung bisa tau sebanyak itu? Hyung tidak pernah bilang padaku jika kau tau banyak tentang Lee Hyukjae- penulis favoritku?"_

"BAGAIMANA AKU TAU, KAU SELALU MENYEBUT DIA DENGAN NAMA PANGGILANNYA- EUNHYUK. Aku akan segera kesana"

Aku segera menarik Kim Junsu, temanku yang juga teman lama Hyukjae. Ya, dulu aku- Junsu dan Hyukjae bersahabat , dan kini sudah 8 tahun aku dan Junsu tak bertemu dengan Hyukjae.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih?"

"Hyukjae! Kau ingat kan? Aku sudah menemukannya!"

"BENARKAH? Dimana dia sekarang?" wajah Junsu berubah berseri-seri.

"Di rumah sakit, sedang sakit parah" dan, wjah Junsu kembali muram. Dia hanya mengikuti langkahku yang tergesa, aku panik sekaligus khawatir akan keadaan Hyukjae.

-Time Skip-

"Lee Hyukjae !" aku langsung miris melihat tubuh sahabat lamaku terbaring lemas di ranjang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tapi wajahnya terlihat bahagia saat dia berbicang dengan Seungsan.

"J-Jung Yunho? Kim Junsu?" Hyukjae langsung memaksa untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, dia tidak mampu- hingga Seungsan membantunya. Dan seketika itu juga, aku memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat.

"Kami merindukanmu, pabo! Kemana saja kau ? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Junsu yang paling merindukan Hyukjae segera memeluk Hyukjae, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia memulai pembicaraan dengan Hyukjae.

"Mian, aku sudah pergi begitu saja. Beginilah keadaanku" Hyukjae tersenyum. Aish, senyum tulusnya itu tak pernah berubah.

Aku melirik pada Seungsan yang dulu juga bagian dari persahabatan kami. Dia menggenggam baju putih yang penuh darah, agak mencurigakan. Akhirnya aku menarik lengan Seungsan untuk mendapat penjelasan.

"Apa itu yang kau genggam?"

"Baju, wae?"

"Itu bajumu kan? Kenapa penuh darah begitu?"

"Hyukjae Oppa mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, selalu seperti itu" terlihat jelas, mata Seungsan berkaca-kaca.

"Ke-kenapa sampasi begitu?"

"Kelainan jantung akut. Dia tidak bisa capek ataupun stress sedikitpun"

Lemas. Hanya itu yang kurasakan sekarang, aku membayangkan Hyukjae yang sangat mencintai dunia _dance _harus meninggalkan hobby nya begitu saja. _Dance _bukan hanya hobby Hyukjae, tapi juga keahlian dan hidupnya. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada saat terakhir kali bertemu, saat pesta prom di sekolahku.

-Flashback-

"Jung Yunho, selamat ya! Kau peraih nilai terbaik tahun ini. Aku salut padamu"

"Gomawo, Hyukjae! Kau mau melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengambil kuliah jurusan seni, entah dimana. Aku ingin menekuni dunia _dance_"

"Aish, kau cinta sekali rupanya pada _dance_. Sukses ya, Hyukjae! Mungkin aku akan kembali ke pulau Jeju selama beberapa minggu. Kau bagaimana?"

"Molla, aku dengar Junsu juga akan kembali ke Jeju kan? Aish, senangnya. Mungkin aku kan mengikuti Noona-ku dan Jinri tinggal di Amerika" Wajah Hyukjae jelas menggambarkan kekecewaan.

"Gwenchana, kita pasti akan tetap berhubungan. _Good luck for it, _salam untuk Jinri ya!"

"Ne, I'll missed you!"

-End of Flashback-

"Yunho, bogoshipoyo! Mian aku tidak mengirimu kabar selama ini" Hyukjae tersenyum lembut padaku. Dia terlihat pucat, tapi dia selalu bisa tersenyum dengan tulus- aku salut padanya.

"Gwenchana, bagaimana kau ini? Aku menemukan sahabatku yang sudah 8 tahun tidak bertemu, di rumah sakit. Cepatlah sembuh, Hyukjae"

* * *

><p>YeHyuk EunHae : Bingung yang part mana ? sini-sini, author bisa jelasin kok :)<p>

Bias utamanya author juga Hyukkie lho :) *gakadayangnanyaa

.

Mian yah kalau alurnya kecepetaan. mohon reviewnya *bow


	6. Chapter 5

**Kim Junsu's PoV**

"Hyukjae-ah! Kau cepatlah sembuh. Apa kau tidak bosan berada di sini terus?" Kata-kataku barusan membuat Hyukjae tertawa ringan.

"Sudah pasti aku ingin keluar, pabo!" Hyukjae lagi-lagi tersenyum, aish! Namja satu ini memang mempunyai senyum paling tulus, aku tidak akan melupakan senyumannya.

"Hwaiting, Hyukjae!"

"Junsu Hyung benar. Hyung harus semangat, aku menunggumu menerbitkan buku lagi" Minho tiba-tiba datang sambil tersenyum manis.

"Minho-ah, terimakasih ya sudah menyukai buku-buku yang aku tulis"

"Ne, Hyung. Cepatlah sembuh, aku ingin belajar menulis buku darimu" Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hyukjae adalah seorang yang murah senyum, walaupun dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Dia namja yang tegar.

"Oppa! Aku bawakan untukmu. Dimakan, ya?" Choi Jinri tiba-tiba datang dengan tersenyum manis. Omona, dia sudah sedewasa ini? Padahal, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, 10 tahun yang lalu- dia masih anak-anak.

"Inikah Choi Jinri?" Aku dan Yunho berkata bersamaan.

"N-ne, kalian berdua siapa ya?" Jinri mengerutkan keningnya. Aigo, dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku.

"Kami Junsu dan Yunho Oppa, masa kau lupa ?"

"Jinjjayo? OPPADEUL, bogoshipoyo!" Choi Jinri langsung memeluk kami berdua. Dulu kami memang akrab, saking akrabnya- dia sering minta traktir es krim padaku. Sangat lucu.

**Lee Hyukjae PoV**

Semua orang sudah sibuk sendiri. Minho membaca buku, Junsu dan Yunho sedang bergurau dengan Jinri, sedangkan Seungsan berbincang dengan Jinki. Mereka semua terlihat lelah, aku sungguh telah merepotkan mereka- aku sungguh namja yang tidak berguna. Bagaimana tidak, aku terbaring lemas disini- tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku merasa seperti pengecut.

Jika begini, aku teringat Appa-ku yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat dekat dengan Appa, sampai akhirnya Appa memergoki Umma sedang bermesraan dengan pria lain- dan sejak itu Appa jadi sering sakit, keluar masuk rumah sakit dan koma, sebelum akhirnya beliau meninggal dalam kondisi diceraikan oleh Umma.

Oh, tidak- kenapa dadaku sakit sekali? Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagi. _Tahanlah sebentar, Lee Hyukjae. Sakit ini hanya sebentar. _Tapi perkiraanku salah, sakit ini bertambah parah- aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Pandanganku mulai kabur, samar-samar aku dengar jeritan.

"_HYUKJAE-YAH ! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? BICARALAH PADAKU!"_

Dan, semuanya menjadi gelap.

**Lee Jinki's PoV**

Hyukjae Hyung tak sadarkan diri lagi. Sekarang, aku dan yang lainnya menunggu di luar ruangan dengan cemas- Jinri menangis keras di pelukanku, aku pun mencoba tenang walaupun sebenarnya panik bukan main. Perasaan yang sama yang kurasakan saat pertama kali membawanya ke rumah sakit, 2 hari yang lalu.

"Jinri, tenanglah- Oppa-mu akan baik-baik saja" Aku membelai rambutnya pelan.

"An-andwae, ini kedua kalinya aku mengalami suasana seperti ini, aku tidak bisa tenang" Jinri susah payah berbicara di sela tangisnya, tapi tak sekalipun dia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku.

Akhirnya, ruangan itu terbuka- dokter Choi Siwon lalu menatap kami satu-persatu. Tatapannya membuatku gugup.

"Lee Hyukjae-ssi dalam keadaan koma. Tapi, dia tetap bisa mendengar kalian- tetap ajak dia berbicara untuk menumbuhkan semangatnya. Kalian sangat berpengaruh untuk Hyukjae-ssi, saya permisi dulu"

Tangis Jinri semakin menjadi, aku dengan susah payah mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan Sengsan Noona lebih tenang, walaupun air matanya tetap mengalir deras.

-3 days later-

"Oppa, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa kau tidak kunjung bangun? Aku sudah membuatkankan _cupcake _favoritmu. Jika kau tak bangun, siapa yang akan memakannya? Oppa, bangunlah~" Jinri berbicara di sela tangisnya, tangannya memegang sebuah _cupcake _coklat.

Tak disangka, sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata Hyukjae Hyung yang terpejam. Semua kaget sekaligus senang, ini kedua kalinya Hyukjae Hyung merespon.

"Oppa, kau dengar aku? Kalau begitu bangunlah, Oppa! Kau tidak sayang padaku ya? Jebal, Oppa- bangunlah"

Kami menunggu dan menunggu Hyukjae Hyung membuka matanya. Tapi, percuma saja- tidak ada respon selanjutnya, dan itu membuat Jinri lari kepelukanku dan menangis lagi.

"_Aku, Lee Jinki sangat mengakui kalau kau itu namja teladan. Kau sungguh figur yang tangguh dihadapan semua orang. Seungsan dan Jinri akan sangat bangga memilikimu, aku yakin dan aku menjaminnya. Aku tidak suka membaca buku, tapi buku karyamu adalah pengecualian. Hwaiting!"_

Respon pertama Hyukjae Hyung terjadi saat aku membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya. Ya, dia meneteskan air mata dan ada gerakan kecil pada jari-jari nya. Tapi, dia tidak kunjung membuka mata. Semua orang merindukannya, begitupun aku- walaupun aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, dia sudah menjadi motivasiku. Semangat hidupnya itu yang selalu aku kagumi.

* * *

><p>YeHyuk EunHae : Mian, yang part ini belom bisa panjang. Author punya deadline cerita lain. Nah, yang part selanjutnya Author bakal bikin lebih puanjang (?)<p>

Jeongmal Mianhae *bow


	7. Chapter 6

"Noona, tenanglah- Hyukjae Hyung akan segera bangun, percayalah" Minho menepuk pundak Jinri yang masih menangis.

Lalu, Jinri berlari lagi ke arah Hyukjae Hyung dan mengecup bibirnya lembut- sambil tetap menangis. Digenggamnya tangan Hyukjae Hyung, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Akhirnya, jari Hyukjae Hyung bergerak- diikuti gerakan dimatanya. Dan, Dia membuka mata! Syukurlah, Tuhan- Hyukjae Hyung sudah sadar, sungguh- terimakasih, Tuhan.

"Oppaaa~" Jinri memekik karena terlalu senang. Sedangkan aku menghubungi dokter agar Hyukjae Hyung diperiksa keadaannya, aku sangat lega.

"_Dokter, Lee Hyukjae di kamar 907 sudah sadar dari komanya"_

**Choi Siwon's PoV**

Aku membolak-balikkan lembar hasil pemeriksaan atas nama Lee Hyukjae, aku pesimis- penyakitnya parah sekali, tapi sebagai dokter aku harus mengusahakan yang terbaik. Ini kasus yang paling besar yang pernah aku tangani, memang aku masih tergolong dokter yang masih muda. Ini bisa menjadi pengalaman bagiku.

Tiba-tiba, telpon kantorku berdering.

"_Dokter, Lee Hyukjae di kamar 907 sudah sadar dari komanya"_

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana"

Ini keajaiban. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan di otakku saat mendengar kabar barusan, rasanya jika melihat betapa parah penyakit Hyukjae-ssi- dia mungkin saja tidak bangun lagi, atau koma dalam waktu yang panjang. Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. Aku perlu berbicara dengan Lee Hyukjae.

"Ehm. Semuanya, bisakah keluar sebentar? Saya perlu bicara dengan Hyukjae-ssi" Semua orang yang ada di ruang 907 hanya mengangguk, lalu keluar dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Kurasa lebih baik, masih agak sakit- tapi tidak berpengaruh" Namja itu tersenyum manis. Heran, dalam keadaan seperti ini dia masih bisa tersenyum?

"Semua orang disekitarmu menunggu saat kau sadar. Adikmu tidak berhenti menangis saat kau belum sadar"

"Jinjjayo? Aku sungguh tidak berguna, aku hanya bisa membuat orang panik" Aish, anak muda ini terlalu baik.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Hyukjae-ssi. Punya penyakit juga bukan salahmu kan? Ini ujian dari Tuhan, kau harus tegar menghadapinya- dan jangan lupa terus berdoa" (wooh, Siwonnie tak bisa lepas dari image alim)

"Ne, kamsahamnida- dokter"

"Lain kali, panggil aku hyung saja ya? Tak usah terlalu formal kepadaku"

"Ne, gomawo- Hyung"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Jaga dirimu, Hyukjae"

"Hyung, tunggu- I just wanna ask something"

"Go on, Hyukjae"

"Apa masih ada harapan aku bisa kembali normal? Kau tau, aku sangat merindukan _dance" _

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin, Hyukjae"

Yap, tak ada yang tak mungkin- aku merasa munafik mengatakan itu. Aku sendiri tak yakin akan keadaan namja itu, semoga saja Tuhan memberikan keajaiban yang lebih hebat padanya.

**Lee Hyukjae's PoV**

Lusa aku boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Aku lega sekali, di rumah sakit sama saja seperti di penjara. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu- minum obat ini, minum obat itu. They keep telling me what to do, and I really hate that.

Aku masih mengingat saat aku dan Seungsan bertunangan, kami berencana menikah pada saat dia berumur 24 tahun. Ya, tahun ini dia sudah berumur 24 tahun, tapi apakah mungkin aku menikahinya? Apakah dia masih mau menikah dengan namja yang berpenyakit seperti aku ? kenapa semua terasa sulit bagiku ?

"Oppa, sekarang aku berumur 24 tahun" Oh tidak, Seungsan- tolong jangan bicarakan pernikahan.

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah kita berencana akan menikah ?"

"Seungsan-ah, bukannya Oppa tidak mau. Tapi, kau tau sendiri keadaan Oppa"

"Hei, aku mencintai Lee Hyukjae. Aku tidak peduli akan fisiknya, aku hanya mencintai Lee Hyukjae"

"Seungsan-ah, Oppa..."

"Gwenchana, jangan pikirkan itu dulu. Bisa diurus nanti, yang penting Oppa sehat- itu yang utama"

"Gomawo, chagiya"

"Ne. Oh ya, 5 hari lagi Oppa kan ulang tahun- mau mengundang teman Oppa untuk makan bersama?"

"Ani, daripada makan-makan seperti itu- lebih baik makanannya dibawa ke panti asuhan, dan kita rayakan disana"

"Ide bagus Oppa, kau sungguh namja yang baik. Saranghae" Seungsan lalu mencium bibirku lembut.

"Nado, chagi" Aku membalas ciumannya. Terasa lama sekali aku dan Seungsan tidak bermesraan seperti ini, aku merindukan ini semua.

-3 days later-

"Seungsan, sudah siap? Kita akan ke panti asuhan mana? Lalu, Jinri ikut atau tidak?"

"Kurasa namanya Jewel Junior, aku tau panti asuhan ini dari Jinki dan Minho. Mereka sering kesana. Jinri sudah ada disana"

"Ne, palli"

-OoooO-

Akhirnya aku sampai, panti asuhan ini lebih mirip dengan rumah yang ditinggali oleh kurang lebih 15 anak. Aish, anak-anak ini sangat imut- aku senang bisa membuat mereka bahagia.

"Hyung! Hyung! Aku disini. Kau Hyung yang ada di grup dance kan?" Seorang namja kecil kira-kira berumur 5 tahun menarik-narik celanaku, aish dia sungguh imut.

Aku berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. "Eh, adik kecil- iya, tapi dulu. Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Donghae imnida, tapi Hyung boleh panggil aku Hae. Nama Hyung siapa?"

"Aish, nomu kyopta. Nama Hyung Lee Hyukjae" Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan, dia membuatku gemas.

"Aish, nama Hyung susah. Aku panggilnya Hyukkie Hyung saja ya?"

"Ne, gwenchana. Hae sudah makan? Mau makan dengan Hyung?" Namja kecil itu mengangguk dengan semangat hingga membuat pipi chubby-nya bergoyang lucu.

"Chagiya, kau dari mana? Hei, siapa namja kecil yang imut ini?" Seungsan yang suka anak kecil langsung menggendong Donghae.

"Noona yeojachingu-nya Hyukkie Hyung ya? Aku Lee Donghae, tapi panggil aku Hae saja"

"Aish, kau pintar sekali. Aku Seungsan Noona, ayo kita makan"

Donghae memakan _jajangmeyon _dengan lahap. Dia pun memakannya sambil sesekali menunjukkan senyumnya. Namja kecil ini sungguh manis dan sopan. Dia juga termasuk anak yang pintar untuk anak seusianya, dia sudah bisa fokus jika diajak bicara.

"Terimakasih ya, Hyung. Makanannya enak sekali, Hae suka. Lain kali datang lagi ya, tidak usah bawa makanan tidak apa-apa kok- kan bisa main sama Donghae" Aku mengangguk lalu mencubit pipi namja itu.

"Pasti, Hae. Hyung akan sering kesini, nanti Hyung akan bawakan mainan untuk Hae dan anak yang lainnya ya! Hae ingin mainan apa ?"

"Terserah Hyung saja, tapi jika Hyung membelikan Hae mobil-mobilan, Hae akan lebih senang" Donghae tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, jika sudah besar nanti Hae ingin jadi apa?" Ah, namja kecil ini sungguh enak diajak bicara- dia sangat cerdas.

"Hae ingin jadi dancer seperti Hyung. Pokoknya seperti Hyung deh, Hyung kan orang baik- jadi Hae ingin jadi orang baik juga" Kaget. Aku sungguh kaget kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang anak kecil, dia ingin menjadi seperti aku?

"Andwae, kau harus jadi lebih baik dari Hyung. Bisa kan?" Jangan jadi seperti aku, Donghae-ssi. Kau akan menderita.

"Bisa Hyung, kata pengasuh Hae- orang hidup itu harus opsi, opsimis, engg- aduh, Hae lupa" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya dan menggaruk kepalanya, aigoo- dia punya banyak _aegyo, _dan juga sangat pintar.

"Optimis, Hae. Memang Hae tau arti optimis apa?"

"Tau kok, Hae tau. Optimis itu yakin, iyakan Hyung?" Anak-ini-amat-sangat-cerdas, hanya ini yang ada dipikiranku.

"Chagiya,ayo kita pulang. Hae, Noona dan Hyung pulang dulu ya- nanti pasti akan kembali untuk menjenguk Hae dan teman-teman yang lainnya"

"Ne, hati-hati ya! Hae akan menunggu Hyukkie Hyung dan Noona kembali lagi" Hae melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gemasku kepadanya.

-OoooO-

Sambil mengemudi, aku melirik sekilas ke arah Seungsan yang tersenyum sendiri. Ada apa dengan dia ?

"Yah, kenapa tersenyum sendiri begitu?"

"Aku hanya terpikir tentang Donghae, namja kecil itu. Bukankah dia sangat lucu?" Aku tersenyum, Seungsan memang sangat menyukai anak kecil- sangat keibuan.

"Iya, dia sungguh sangat lucu. Apakah orangtuanya meninggal?"

"Ani, katanya dia ditelantarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya"

"Pabo sekali, padahal Donghae kan anak yang cerdas. Aku pun mau jadi ayahnya" Saat itu juga, aku menghentikan mobilku. Lalu aku bertatapan mata dengan Seungsan, lama sekali.

"Oppa, kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Ne, kau setuju?"

"Sangat. Tapi, tadi saat aku berbincang dengan pemilik panti- banyak yang ingin jadi orangtua asuh Donghae, tapi Donghae selalu menolak. Donghae sangat selektif dalam memiih orangtua asuh"

"Besok aku akan mengaturnya" Aku kembali menyalakan mobilku, tidak sabar rasanya menunggu besok. Semoga Hae mau.

-OoooO-

Sekarang, masalahnya tinggal satu. Jinri, apakah dia mau punya adik? Karena dulu, dia pernah kabur ke rumah gara-gara Umma hamil lagi dan tidak memperhatikannya- walaupun akhirnya Umma keguguran.

"Jinri-ah, Oppa mau bicara padamu. Tapi, berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah" Aku berbicara dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ne, Oppa. Bicara saja" Jinri berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah.

"Engg- Oppa berencana mengadopsi anak dari panti. Apa kau keberatan?"

Jinri langsung menutup majalahnya, dan aku menahan nafas. "Sangat keberatan. Memangnya siapa anak itu?"

"Lee Donghae"

"Mwo? Lee Donghae? Namja imut dan cerdas itu? Aku sugguh tidak keberatan jika dia anaknya. Tapi aku dengar dia sangat susah diadopsi"

"Itu bisa diatur, besok ikut ya? Kita bawakan es krim dan mainan juga untuk anak-anak"

Jinri mengangguk semangat. Rupanya Donghae memang anak yang disukai semua orang, siapa juga yang tidak menyukai anak berumur 5 tahun tapi sangat cerdas.

-OoooO-

"Hyukkie Hyung! Jinri Noona! Horeeee" Begitu aku datang, Donghae langsung menyambutku dan meloncat ke gendongan Jinri. Aish, lucunya.

"Hae, ini Hyung bawakan mainan dan es krim untuk Hae dan anak lainnya"

"Horeee ! Hyung dan Noona baik !"

Donghae dengan lahap memakan es krim _cone-_nya sambil memainkan mobil-mobilan. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya, sementara Jinri akan mengurus masalah adopsinya.

"Engg, Hae. Hyung ingin bertanya sesuatu, bolehkah?"

"Boleh, dong" Donghae menghentikan main mobil-mobilan lalu menatapku sambil tetap memakan es krimnya.

"Hae suka tidak dengan Hyung, Jinri Noona, dan Seungsan Noona?"

"Suka dong, Hae suka sekali- rasanya Hae tidak mau berpisah. Habisnya, Hyung dan dua Noona itu baik sekali pada Hae dan anak-anak lainnya"

Aku menarik nafas sejenak, "Jika Hae ditawari tinggal bersama Hyung dan Jinri Noona, mau tidak?"

"Mau, mau sekali. Hae akan senang jika itu menjadi kenyataan, tapi belum tentu Hyung dan Noona mau" Donghae dengan muram kembali memainkan mobil-mobilan nya.

"Maksud Hyung, Hyung dan Noona ingin jadi keluarga Hae. Jadi Hae akan tinggal bersama Hyung, Bagaimana?"

"Jinjjayo? Mau, mau, Hae mau sekali. Sangat, sangat mau"Aku tersenyum lega, aku langsung memeluk namja itu dan menggendongnya menemui Jinri.

* * *

><p>YeHyuk EunHae : aduh mian, author telat banget ngeupdatenya. internet error gamau connect. mian kalo ada typo :)<p>

.

ada cast baru : Lee Donghae as 5y.o child


End file.
